


Его Высочество

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), EXILE THE SECOND (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Кандидаты на роль стражника принца!





	Его Высочество

— И чем это я не подхожу?!

Таканори вздохнул и утоп в троне. Корона как всегда присползла и давила теперь на лоб. Хотелось снять ее и уползти спать, а не решать проблемы личного, а заодно и дипломатического толка.

— Кейджи, ты знаешь, этот прием важен для меня, но я не хочу подвергать тебя риску.

— Риску? Вы сами-то себе верите, принц? — Кейджи скрестил на груди руки — такие накаченные и красивые, подчеркнутые пластинами лат. Торс Кейджи не прикрывал принципиально, и поначалу было очень-очень сложно вести какие-либо дела, а не пялиться на начальника тюрьмы, на службе проводившего меньше всего времени, но удивительно хранящего порядок. — Какую же кандидатуру в охранники предпочтет Ваше Высочество?

От язвительного тона Таканори потянуло слиться с троном. Или хотя бы побиться об него головой.

— Ты как раз и подберешь мне надежных людей.

— И не подумаю, — Кейджи весь будто закаменел и одновременно расслабился. Худо дело. Переупрямить такого Кейджи не удавалось даже Дракону. — Я буду их оценивать. На прочность, так сказать.

Кейджи кивнул сам себе и улыбнулся. Заглянувшее в окно солнце удачно озарило его лицо, заиграло в глазах лукавством. Таканори заранее пожелал светлой памяти всем жаждущим встать на страже его безопасности.

Не то чтобы жаждущих набралось много. Скорее наоборот. Обитатели замка хорошо знали повадки начальника тюрьмы. И слухи всегда разбегались очень быстро. Каким образом из полностью зачарованного тронного зала информация просачивалась наружу, оставалось загадкой, но не успевал Таканори выйти — как по излишнему равнодушию понимал, все уже в курсе текущих событий и даже успели поспорить на что-нибудь эдакое. Собранные сведения показывали, что на принца с каждым разом ставили всё реже и исключительно ради азарта. Было обидно. На счету Таканори тоже значились две или даже три победы! А что они походили на компромисс, это никого не касалось. Но всё-таки сторонники принца еще не перевелись.

Первыми Таканори вызвал двух мальчишек. Свежеиспеченные рыцари, те мечтали о подвиге и источали лютую преданность короне.

— По Вашему приказанию прибыли, Ваше Высочество принц Таканори! — светловолосый здоровяк отчеканил так, что у Таканори в ушах зазвенело.

Таканори поморщился.

— Представьтесь.

— Я — Макото, — мальчик с темными волосами и посубтильнее смущенно улыбнулся, сверкая глазами. — А это Кайсей.

Кайсей походил на искуссно вылепленный образец охранника — мощный, увитый мышцами и несколько туповатый на вид. Такому что угодно прикажи — исполнит. С формулировками стоило быть поосторожнее... Разрушенный замок и вусмерть перепуганные бдительной слежкой гости Таканори были не нужны. По возможности нужно было общаться исключительно с Макото. В их паре роль разума явно за ним. А Макото как хочет, пусть и доносит до друга своего суть задания.

— Давно вы на службе?

— Года еще нет, — Макото покачал головой. — Но у нас очень высокие рыцарские показатели.

Таканори кивнул, с грустью отмечая провал. Турниры и прочая ересь существовали для потехи публики, но никак не служили гарантом надежности. Напади на таких рыцарей шайка разбойников — задрожат от страха и зайцами разбегутся по кустам.

— Кто это вас проверял? — Кейджи нарисовался в зале, будто соткавшись из тени. Таканори не удивился бы и такому. В часы досуга Кейджи развлекался чтением разномастных книг, в том числе и магических. По какой причине те не шарахали Кейджи разрядом молнии, тоже оставалось неразрешимой загадкой. — Если Шокичи, то сразу идите на сеновал, детки. Если в чем Шокичи и хорош, так это в...

— Кейджи, — Таканори прокашлялся, на что Кейджи хмыкнул.

— Для такого они уже не маленькие.

— Нас тренировал сэр Акира, — Макото вынул из кожаной сумы свиток — наверняка хвалебные рекомендации на десяти листах. Только лишняя трата драгоценной бумаги...

— О, ну методы Акиры нам тоже хорошо знакомы. Один раз правильно прием сделаешь — уже трапезничать тащит. По светленькому прям видно влияние. А ты свою порцию другану скармливал, что ли? Или приблудному псу?

— Котику, — глаза Макото сверкнули темно, испытующе. — Я люблю котиков.

— Вот и продолжай, — Кейджи упер костяшки в бока: не воплощение строгости, а скорее лекое сокрушение, что он бы из этих парней сделал огого каких рыцарей, в любой ситуации, любом состоянии и любым оружием, включая кулаки, способных защитить Его Высочество. — А я люблю принца. Поэтому... ступайте отсюда подобру поздорову.

Улыбка Макото стала резиновой. Но статус разума он оправдал: потянул Кайсея за рубаху с тихим, но четким:

— Идем тренироваться, Кайсей. Как можно более усердно.

— Тренироваться? — Кайсей завертел головой. — А разве мы недостаточно?..

— Нет.

На этом Кайсей заткнулся и выкрикнул только на выходе:

— Я устрою нам мегаизнуряющие и быстроэффективные тренировки! Готовься, Макото!

Макото глубокомысленно промолчал.

— Ну и? — стоило двери захлопнуться, Кейджи повернулся к Таканори и сощурился.

— Я еще не закончил, — Таканори впился пальцами в подлокотники. Так быстро отдавать победу — моветон и удар по самолюбию.

— Не смею мешать, — на этот раз Кейджи реально растворился в воздухе с громким хлопком.

Следующими кандидатами оказались Оками и Такая, опытные бывалые воины, не раз оправдавшие доверие и показавшие себя в деле. Их обстоятельность и спокойствие, а так же умение держать ситуацию под контролем идеально подходили для грядущего приема. Всё портили лица. Шрамированные, те заставляли вздрагивать даже Таканори. Во время поездки такая охрана — самое то, разбойники сами передумывали нападать и дикие звери тоже. Но вот для приема, на котором, помимо главных персон, соберутся представители благородных семей, трепетные девицы и мягкотелые юноши, — исключено. Стоило признать это без лишних перипетий.

Оками и Такая удалились без лишних вопросов и драм. В мозгах им тоже нельзя было отказать. Надежный оплот. Жаль, далеко не все обладали их качествами...

Таканори вздохнул и вызвал наемника.

Наемник заявился в тронный зал через окно. Гибкий и щуплый на вид, под кожей он скрывал стальные мышцы.

— Зен, Ваше Высочество.

Таканори помнил. Зен примкнул к замку Таканори относительно недавно — с полгода назад. Случайно почти. Просто перескочил через только-только укрепленные и оснащенные дополнительными бойницами стены замка, а местная стража лишь раззявила рты, остолопы. Зен сам явился к Таканори и спокойно объяснил, кто он, откуда и чем занимается. Дерзкое проникновение оказалось всего лишь проверкой собственных способностей. Зен благодарил Таканори за такой подарок, поскольку потребовалось больше месяца подготовки для взбирания по отвесной и совершенно гладкой, благодаря магии, поверхности камня. Два раза Зен разбивался, и Таканори дивился силе его воли.

Зен остановился в замке, чтобы до конца восстановиться. Чарам он не хотел себя подвергать. Таканори, успевший подсесть на действенность заклинаний, в общем-то его понимал — при определенной частоте обращений к магам организм переставал справляться с элементарными порезами и без «подпитки» истощался и изматывался в разы быстрее обычного. Для возвращения к прежнему состоянию Таканори пришлось просить помощи Дракона, а тот потребовал такую плату, что до сих пор становилось дурно. Но и после одобрения лекаря Зен не торопился уходить. Прижился вроде как. Заказы стал принимать и выполнял их весьма эффективно и споро.

Но одно дело — нагнать вора или достать редкий фрукт, а другое — дежурить на приеме. Во всем теле Зена чувствовалось стремление пружинить, двигаться, преодолевать препятствия.

Увы, этот вариант пролетал тоже. А жаль. Зен был симпатичным.

— Что, Принц, не весел, буйну голову повесил? — Кейджи пропел с таким ядом, что впору было задушиться самолично.

Признаваться в провале затеи не хотелось. Ясно, что глупость и ребячество, но... Должен был и Таканори хоть раз проявить упрямство!

— Плохо с кандидатами? А как же этот... самурай-бард?

— Точно! — Таканори едва не подскочил с трона и еле сдержал желание кинуться Кейджи на шею.

Кейджи только закатил глаза.

Самурай-бард явился, перебирая струны на сямисэне. Глаза его оказались лениво полуприкрыты, а руки — испещрены диковинными рисунками. Свободная песчаного цвета одежда не очень сходилась с тем, что Таканори доводилось видеть в книжках, но аура от самурая-барда исходила внушающая. Такое же чувство приходилось испытывать при встрече с грациозными хищниками.

— Мияви, — самурай-бард кивнул и вдруг исполнил на сямисэне бойкую мелодию, ритмично постукивая по корпусу инструмента прямо во время игры. Пожалуй, это рассказало о нем и его умениях лучше и громче любых слов. Вполне могло благополучно сложиться!

— Как вы наверняка знаете, я готовлюсь к приему, — Таканори принял самую свою статную и вместе с тем расслабленную позу, чтобы вызывать уважение, но не давить. Корона держалась идеально. Плащ по бокам лежал, будто уложенный для портрета. К углу между начищенными сапогами не придрался бы и самый строгий балетмейстер. На такую творческую натуру, как Мияви, подобное должно было произвести впечатление.

— Нужно развлечь публику?

— И позаботиться о моей безопасности, — Таканори улыбнулся с отмеренной сталью. Никаких шуточек.

Мияви задвигал губами и размял шею.

— Ммм, не получится. Либо одно, либо другое. Это всё равно что попросить меня есть и петь одновременно. Вот петь и танцевать я могу, но не все действия сочетаются друг с другом. Спать и издавать указы у Вас тоже вряд ли получается совмещать.

С этим бы Таканори поспорил. Указы в своем замке давно издавал не он, но признаваться в этом — подобно смерти. И близко бунтом и свержением власти.

— Я понял вас, — Таканори не сдержал вздоха. — Значит, жду на приеме в качестве музыканта.

— Заметано, — Мияви усмехнулся, вскинул кулак и снова вдарил на сямисэне ритмично-бойкую и задорную мелодию, под которую так и тянуло танцевать.

Начав притопывать, Таканори не сразу это осознал. А заметив — впился пальцами в колени и сделал вид, что ничего такого не было, на что Мияви ему подмигнул.

— Не забудьте расслабиться, Ваше Высочество.

Вот еще ему внушения не делали заезжие самураи... Статус принца — властного, жесткого, но справедливого — стоило срочно возвращать и вновь внушать подданым. А то совсем распоясались.

— Ну и? — Кейджи встал прямо перед Таканори, травя душу и взор.

— Можно попросить Дракона...

Дракон, будто впитавший краски моря, мудрый и ироничный, не только бы стал отличным защитником, но и очаровал бы всех в миг. Или зачаровал, что, в принципе, разницы не имело. Восхищенный лепет со всех сторон еще долго бы веял по округе. Только вот плата...

— Ну рискни, коли жизнь скучной кажется. Дракон с Чернокнижником. Какие-то там у них свои дела. Я не вдавался, — Кейджи врал и краснел, но выпытывать из него подробности не очень хотелось. — И ты не думал, что помимо власти Дракон потребует и корону?

— Вряд ли ему это нужно. Терпеть людей в неограниченных количествах и толком не видеть ни неба, ни солнца...

— Агам, сомнительное удовольствие. Ты бы тоже чаще бывал на воздухе, а не подходящих кандидатов искал. К слову, успешно?

— Ни одного нормального. Все с какими-то проблемами, — Таканори растекся по трону и помассировал виски. Только с Кейджи он мог себе такое позволить. С сильным, потрясающим, вредным, всегда добивающимся своего Кейджи.

— И?..

Таканори поджал губы, но делать было нечего.

— Я провалился. Ты — мои лучшие защита и оружие.

— Да неужели? — Кейджи вскинул бровь, но ехидничал он не всерьез. Топтался на месте, хохлился и стрелял горячими взглядами.

Таканори просто поманил Кейджи к себе и утонул в поцелуе. С ним он не боялся потерять ни корону, ни голову.

Что до приема... В конце концов, рано или поздно пришлось бы знакомить Кейджи с родителями.


End file.
